User blog:Ultraviolets/Corpse Wiki Party: Episode 1: Where Are We?
A group of seven friends is gathered around a candle in a dark room. A small paper doll is seated next to the candle. ' '''Gegi: '''I can't believe I'm leaving when we get back from break....It seems all too far fetched.... '''Damian: '''Please. It's not like we will forget about you. We love you! '''Ash: '''This is too surreal.... '''Tori: '''Why did you gather us here, Lizzy? '''Kieran: '''I have somewhere to be so please hurry this up. '''Lizzy: '''We don't want to forget our own Gegi-san do we? DO WE? Of course we don't! Therefore, I looked up some weird ritual on google called 'Sachiko Ever After'! All we have to do is grab a piece of this paper doll and pull on it! Then we'll be friends forever! So long as none of you lose the paper. '''Yazzy: '''That sounds really scary....and you know how I get over scary things....Onii-chan.... '''Lizzy: '''Don't be such a wuss, Yazzy-sama! '''Kieran: '''I honestly don't think we should do this, Lizzy. Plus you're scaring my little sister... '''Ash: '''It seems fun to me! Are you sure this will work? '''Lizzy: '''I am sure! Now let's do this! '''Lizzy, Ash, Tori, Gegi & Damian all grab a piece of the paper. Yazzy and Kieran share a look and reluctantly grab it. ' '''Lizzy: '''Ok! Pull on three! 1....2....3!!! '''Everyone pulls their piece and the paper rips almost too easily. Gegi: 'Now we'll all be friends forev---- '''Suddenly, the floor gives way. Screams are heard as the seven friends fall down into the perpetual darkness. ' 'Tori and Ash are thrown into a hallway. ' '''Tori: '''Ow my ass....where are we? '''Ash: '''It's dark outside already? '''Tori: '''Where is everyone? '''Ash: '''Probably in class. Let's go. '''The two try to find their classroom to see where their friends have gone. As they near the entrance, Ash slams into the wall. Ash: 'Ow! What the fuck? How come I can't get in? '''She tries pushing on the door but it wont budge. It's like its drawn on there. Just a drawing on a wall. ' '''Tori: '''What is happening here? '''Ash: '''We need to find our friends. '''The ground starts shake again, violently throwing Ash against the wall. Her ankle bends a weird way. The floor gives out behind them. Tori: '''What is up with all these random earthquakes?! '''Ash: '''Ow...ow....ow.... '''She tries to stand up but is quickly pushed down by her own weight again. Her ankle can't support anything. Tori: 'Did you break it?! '''Ash: '''No, I think its just sprained.... '''Tori: '''Get on my back. We passed the infirmary on the way here. I don't think that door was drawn on. '''Ash climbs onto Tori's back. ' 'Tori: '''What a compromising position, Ash-sama~. You can't do anything while you're on my back! I could do everything I want! (Tori squeezes Ash's butt) '''Ash: '''Tori-chan?! Please don't! '''Tori: '(laughs) Chill, Ash. It's not like I'll hurt you....that much. (she evilly smiles) 'Ash sighs as Tori carries her into the infirmary. ' 'Tori: '''Let me splint your ankle. It should feel better after that! '''Ash: '''Do you really know how to do that? '''Tori: '''Of course I do! I have to take care of my little siblings all the time. You should trust me, Ash-sama! I thought we were closer than that! (Tori frowns) '''Ash: '(blushes) O-o-of course we are, Tori-chan! I trust you with my life! 'Tori smiles as she dresses Ash's ankle. ' '''Tori: '''There. All done! '''Ash: '''Wow. It does feel better! Thank you! '''Tori: '''It's no problem! But I'm quite tired....can we rest a bit? '''Tori and Ash lay down on the beds. They are facing each other. Ash: '''Where do you think everyone is? '''Tori: '''They could be anywhere, really. This school is pretty big.... '''Ash: '''I hope everyone is ok. I don't know why...but something seems off to me with this place... '''Tori: '''I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that. Anyway, come here! '''Ash: '''W-why?! '''Tori: '''I wanna squeeze your butt! '''Ash: '''Tori! You shouldn't be saying such vulgar things! 'Tori: 'Oh please come here let me feel! 'Tori starts to scoot closer to Ash while she backs away toward a wall. The exchange is cut short by a scream. ' '''Voice: '''ONIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHANNNNNN!!!! '''Ash: '''What was that?! '''Tori: '''Was that.....Yazzy-sama? '''Ash: '''I think so. Should we go find her? '''Tori: '''Yes! '''Ash tries to get up but falls down in pain. Her ankle is still badly hurt, despite Tori's medical help. Tori: '''Don't you worry your pretty little head! You put that butt right where it is! I'll go find her! '''Ash: '''What is your fascination with my butt?! Anyway, I don't think we should go off alone Tori-chan! '''Tori: '''Calm down, I'll be fine! I'll be back later, Ash-sama! '''Tori runs out of the room. Ash lays down on the bed and props her ankle up. Ash: '''(thinking) ''Where are we? This place looks nothing like Yishigura Academy...how did we get here? The last thing I remember is us doing that charm....then we woke up here. '' '''Ash feels the piece of paper doll she put in her student ID. Ash: ''As long as I have this....I feel I'll be safe. Tori-chan seems to be her usual self....bouncing off the walls. Awkward come ons.....oh well. I guess that is Tori for you. I hope shes doing ok. I wonder if she found Yazzy-sama yet. If I'm here....I might as well rest.'' She closes her eyes. As soon as she starts to drift off though....the sound of a chair scraping across the floor wakens her. Ash: 'Tori-chan?! '''It's not Tori. ' '''~~ hello! welcome to Corpse Wiki Party!!!!!! This will get VERY DARK SO THIS IS A WARNING HEED IT! Anyway, if you aren't in the main seven, don't worry about it! (idk if any of u are reading this tho) but! there are many many MANY more characters that I will be figuring in! Corpse Party is one of my favorite games, so please bear with me through this! I hope you enjoy! Category:Blog posts